Who Do I Give This Love To?
by AverageExpectations
Summary: Feliciano had imagined a thousand different scenarios to what would happen next. Ludwid leaving wasn't one of them though. But it's the one that happened. And the one that hurt the most. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Feliciano is a poor boy taken in to work at the Beilschmidt Mansion. He makes a lot of friends and eventually falls for the master of the house Ludwig. However Ludwig is a man of business and was never one for romance. So after a couple to many drinks of beer one evening Feliciano and Ludwig end up spending the night together. But Ludwig soon flees afterward thinking it was a mistake and leaving Feliciano heart broken. His friends and fellow workers hate seeing him like this. So they tell him of a magical man who might be able to help him. So Feliciano and Kiku set off on a journey of their own to find hi, and hopefully heal Feliciano's broken heart. This is a mostly Gerita fic with a bit of Pruita as well, for a jealous Ludwig. Also there will be UsUk in the later chapters and, perhaps some other pairings as well I haven't decided yet. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue**

"Feliciano I understand you are in a lot of pain right now. However, magic can be dangerous and...unstable sometimes. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. You might end up hurting yourself or people you never meant to. Are you sure you're willing to take that risk?" Arthur's voice resounded through the cave echoing as it went. Feliciano nodded his head. He had thought it over many times on his journey to find this strange man. Feliciano hated pain and, from what he had heard magic could be an unfortunate source of it. However, nothing could be worse than the feeling of dejection he had been enduring the last few months. "Yes." He said, and his voice cracked. "Please."He dropped to his knees before the Englishman. "I...I don't want to feel this way anymore. Take it away or..or make me forget.t. Please! You have to help me!" He wailed. Arthur looked at the man sobbing in front him. "Come now, there's no need for that." Arthur said. Feliciano continued.

"It can't be that bad! Stop your sniveling." He demanded, now uncomfortable and annoyed with the weeping guest. Feliciano tried to calm himself or at least restrain his sobs but, it was all too much. His cries continued loud and bouncing off the walls of the cave."Baby." Arthur muttered under his breath, before he took Feliciano's chin and lifted his head so he was looking up at the blonde. Feliciano finally shut up, only a few quick hiccups making it pass his throat before the cave was silent. If Arthur was performing a spell Feliciano didn't dare risk messing it up. Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if concentrating on solving a difficult problem. Than lifted the hand not supporting Feliciano's head and placed it on his damp cheek. Arthur had barely touched the soft surface before pulling his hand back as if Feliciano's cheek were an open flame. His eyes snapped open in alarm and he jumped back, lost his balance and fell with a thud on his rear. A stifled groan escaped from between his clenched teeth, as he brought a hand to his chest and clutched the skin and bone that lay over his heart. Arthur shut his eyes again, this time not for concentration. This time it looked as if trying to block a painful memory. Feliciano stared at him afraid. Had the spell backfired? Had he done something wrong? Feliciano began to panic and was close to running back through the mouth of the cave from which he'd entered. But, Arthur interrupted his thoughts of escape.

"I'll help you." He whispered still on the ground, but his face was no longer contorted in pain. He took a few calming breaths before he rose to his feet and turned to Feliciano. "He's crying." Feliciano realized as he saw tears escape and roll down Arthur's pale cheek. "What did I do to him?" Feliciano wondered even more apprehensive now than he had been before. Arthur used the sleeves of his cloak to wipe away the tears and after a soft sniffle he gave the ghost of a smile. "Right then. Shall we begin?" He asked composing himself, than raising one fuzzy eyebrow. He turned away and walked farther into the cave and it's darkness. Feliciano let out a shaky breath and looked back at the faint light coming from the front of the cave before he ran after Arthur. Praying that everything would be alright.

**Thank you so much again for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I'm always open to ideas, suggestions and criticisms. So review, if you have any of them but please be kind. Till next chapter.**


	2. Lullaby for the Moon

Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed the prologue. There's still a lot to come in this story but this chapter is to set up how things get the way they are and give us some background to the story. So I'll let you get started.**

_Ninna nanna ninna who do I give this love to?_

_I'll give it to you, cause for as long as I live I'll only love you,_

A sweet voice sang out to the moon one cold night

_Ninna nanna ninnao who do I give this love to?_

_I give it to you for as long as I live,_

_and to no one else_

_I'll give it to your sweetness when you'll speak to me_

_To every kiss, to every certainty that you'll offer me,_

The man continued singing along the lonely dirt road. Staggering a bit as he went.

_I'll give it to your desires when you'll hug me_

_I'll give it to all your dreams that you'll share with me_

_Ninna nanna ninnaò who do I give this love to?_

He did a little spin on the road as if giving a performance instead of wandering around lost.

_I'll give it to you, 'cause for as long as I live I'll only love you,_

_Ninna nanna ninnaò who do I give this love to?_

_I give it to you for as long as I live, and to no one else_

He continued but his head was spinning and he couldn't see straight.

_And if you want to have some idea of how great is this love_

_Look towards the sky and get ready to fly,_

He leaned against a nearby tree for support

_And when you'll get to the most distant planet_

_That is the ray of my love, now you know how much I love you_,

Feliciano's melodious voice continued strong but his movements grew weak and soon his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He felt himself slide to the cold ground. He was afraid but he was also so tired. To tired. He couldn't run. Not this time. He could sing though. He let memories of happy times when his Grandfather would sing this lullaby wash over him. He sang it when Feliciano was upset that Romano had refused to let him sleep in his bed or when he couldn't fall asleep because he was afraid of the dark. Now here he was alone and surrounded by nothing but the dark, and yet Feliciano felt more tired than he had ever felt in his life. In fact the dark had never seemed so inviting to him now. Feliciano's head throbbed and he looked to the moon in a lazy manner. Vowing to finish the song for her before he slept. Maybe she knew the answer to the song.

_Ninna nanna ninnaò who do I give this love to?_

_I'll give it to you, 'cause for as long as I live I'll only love you_

_Ninna nanna ninnaò who do I give this love to?_

_I give it to you for as long as i live, and to no one else_

_Dream of me my love_

_I'll cuddle you_

_Dream of me my love_

_I'll keep you warm_

_And as in a fairytale_

_I'll wake you up with a kiss,_

He sang as his eyes drifted close and his head became to heavy for his neck and felt it rest against the tree.

_Sleep my love in my bed, sleep here all night_

_And if it will be a cold night you'll hold me even tighter_

_And when the winter will come, I won't even realize it_

_It will seem already spring when I'll wake up_

_Ninna nanna ninnaò when I'll wake up_

_Ninna nanna ninnaò when I'll wake up_

"I'll wake up again." he barely whispered before blackness filled his mind and silence reigned once again. But despite what Feliciano thought his story was far from over. In fact one was just beginning. A love story to be exact but you've probably already guessed that. And it begins as the silence that surrounded Feliciano came to an end as a horse drawn carriage drew near.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it's short I know there's not a ton here and, I'm being so mean to Italy, but in the chapters coming up I will make it a little less heavy and Feliciano can start having some fun. Thank you so much I really do appreciate you reading, it makes writing all the more fun to know people are enjoying my story. The song Feliciano is singing is not my own. It is called Ninna Nanna (no really that's the name) and it is an Italian lullaby by** **Mariangela** **and I got the english lyrics from , which is a great place if you're looking for songs in another language. Be sure to review what you think so far because that really does help encourage me to continue and helps me know what direction I should keep my story on. So thanks again guys. I see you at the start of chapter 2.**


End file.
